


bound to love

by seriousmoon



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousmoon/pseuds/seriousmoon
Summary: Due to American laws, Geno must bond.





	bound to love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, the timeline is jank.

"Crosby, open your door!"

That sounded like Ovechkin. But it couldn't be, could it? Not on a Thursday morning in the off season. Sid felt his shoulders come up anyways.

Thud. Thud. Thud. "Crosby! I swear to god! Open your door." Sid went to look out a window to the front of the house. He snarled. It is Ovechkin. He shouldn't have to deal with Ovechkin's antics in his territory.

Sid threw open the door. "What do you want? You have three minutes to explain yourself before I throw you off my property."

Ovechkin visibly centered himself and ducked his chin a tiny bit. The behavior seemed out of place on the brash alpha. 

"Can I please come in?" Ovechkin sighed out. "Fine. But now you have two and a half minutes. Start talking." Sidney threw the door open and stalked back into his house, back to the living room and made a gesture to sit. 

Ovechkin followed him but made no move towards the chair Sidney had indicated. "I have a large favor to ask. Its urgent." The serious tone seemed out of place to Sidney and he bristled, "I barely know you. Why would I-"

Sliding to his knees ungracefully, Ovechkin offered the left side of his neck with lowered eyes. "Please. Hear me out."

Sidney gasped. It was rare that any alpha, particularly of Ovechkin's standing would offer himself like this. He regained his composure, breathing deeply in through his nose. "Fine. I'll bite."

The tension in Ovechkin's shoulders and face resolved a bit. "Thank you Crosby for listening to my request. I am here to appeal to you on the sake of my countrymen Evgeni Malkin." 

:"Isn't Malkin still in Russia playing for the superleague?" Sid interjected.

"He was. But right now he's at the Pittsburgh airport."

"What?" Sid gaped. "How did he get here? Metallurg never would have let him leave willingly. And what does this have to do with me? Does Mario know?"

"Mario knows." Ovechkin grumpled. "I want you to go to the airport and take responsibility for him as his alpha."

"Why not you? You're both Russian. He knows you." Ovechkin looked down suddenly, his face blushing. Ovechkin, ashamed? Sid thought. "Russia hockey mad at Evgeni. I don't want trouble with Moscow. And with a Russian alpha, I do not think Evgeni could remain in America for long. This is all he's wanted. to make it to the NHL. It can't be me, both for him and myself."


End file.
